A user progressing through a workflow may spend varying amounts of time across multiple workflow pages. The user may also perform varying numbers of transitions between workflow pages. Additionally, the user may also transition away from the workflow. Visualizing the user progression through a workflow provides insight into user behavior patterns and efficiency.